


Experimenting

by GoodJanet



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluid Sexuality, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is so small, and Andy is a bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, man. Sorry about you and Lucy. That totally sucks, dude,” Andy says to a visibly dejected Tom.

“I just don’t get it,” Tom whines, picking his head up off the bar. “Is it the way I smell? Do I have Cooties?”

“Well, uh, April told me cooties aren’t real probably, so I don’t think so?”

Tom shakes his head. Andy can be so naïve.

“No, I’m talkin’ about _Cooties_ , it’s this new scent I tried. Didn’t go over well with the ladies and takes _forever_ to wash off. I was just hoping I don’t still smell like it because it might scare her away.”

“Ummm…I don’t really know what to say, so I’m just gonna see how many of these pretzels I can cram into my mouth before I can’t breathe.”

Tom sighs.

“This is not how I was hoping to spend my birthday weekend. I’m supposed to be chillin’ with my girl, not watching you eat pretzels and making sure you don’t choke.”

Andy swallows his gigantic mouthful with a grimace and quickly chugs his beer to get rid of the salty aftertaste.

“Dude! I didn’t know today was your birthday!”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to tell anyone. I wanted to see who remembered, but no one did. Not Lucy, not you, not even Leslie. She and Ann are too drunk to even know what year it is.”

Andy drops a hand on Tom’s thigh. Tom raises an eyebrow.

“Look, I know you’d rather be with your favorite lady, but, like, aren’t I your favorite dude? April’s taught me a lot of things. Like bananas are full of potassium, and Fabreeze is not a shower substitute. But she also taught me that friends should make friends feel good.”

“Aren’t we straight?”

Tom asks like he’s not even sure anymore. 

Andy’s face lights up.

“That’s another thing I learned!” Andy shouts. “You can totally be into dudes _and_ ladies. April said it’s okay to explore myself because there’s so much I’m still learning. We can learn together, if you want.”

Tom can’t help but smile at Andy’s oddly sweet and comforting words.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Sure. Like why not, right? Sex is sex and cuddlin’ is cuddlin’, right?”

“Yes!”

“But we should probably go back to your place ‘cause I’m 95% sure other people have ‘explored’ in this exact spot, and I don’t want to get anything on my suit.”

“Great! Follow me!” Andy exclaims before sprinting to the door with Tom in his wake.

“Wait up!”


	2. Chapter 2

Tom can’t believe they’re actually doing this. Like they are actually doing this, it’s kinda weird, but also not because Andy’s a really nice guy, and his sheets are pretty nice for someone who once used a bowl as a “mini umbrella.”

So here he is, pretty much naked, in Andy’s and April’s bed, and he’s kinda shivery, but maybe when Andy gets back from the bathroom, they can snuggle a little bit.

“Found the lube!” Andy says proudly, walking back into the room.

Tom bites his lip. He suddenly feels very small.

“I-I don’t know, man. You’re like a giant, and I’m the size of an American Girl doll.”

Andy plops down on the bed with Tom and pulls the flannel blanket up over Tom. He feels warmer already.

“I mean, we don’t have to have _sex_ sex if you don’t want to, but you and April are like the same size, and she doesn’t have any problems.”

Tom visibly relaxes.

“Maybe we could cuddle a little first?” he asks.

“Oh yeah! Cuddling is my favorite!” Andy says, enveloping Tom’s slight frame into his huge arms.

He pulls Tom back against his chest, and Tom sighs contentedly.

“Jesus, you’re like a furnace.”

“Awww, thanks, Tom.”

Andy places a gentle kiss on Tom’s jaw, and Tom shivers.

“Still cold?”

“N-nah, dude. Your kisses are tickly.”

“I could kiss you more if you want?”

Tom smiles. 

“Yeah. More kisses please.”

“Anything for the birthday boy!”

 

Andy kisses his jaw and his cheek and his neck and his shoulder and down his arm and each fingertip and then his ear and a couple to the back of his neck that _really_ causes a stirring in his 2(X)IST Gold Range designer underwear. Tom can’t help the tiny whimpers that begin escaping his mouth.

“Do you want more?” Andy asks.

Tom doesn’t trust his voice right now given that he’s kind of all choked up at how sweet and selfless Andy is being right now, so he just nods his head rapidly and listens to the gentle rumble of Andy’s laughter. Like, he’s never known a guy who just _loves_ everyone so much. To be honest, the only other person he knows like that would be Leslie.

Andy reaches for the lube that he left on the bedside table, the one Ben made them buy.

“Wait!” Tom squeaks.

“Shhh,” Andy soothes, stroking his hair with his free hand. “I won’t hurt you. I promise. I just want to make you feel good and not make those sad faces you were making at the bar, okay?”

Tom nods. He kind of trusts Andy. Well, more that “kinda.” He kinda really trusts Andy. It’s so weird and different to let someone else take control like this, but he honestly can’t picture allowing himself to be this vulnerable with anyone else. He wants to explore that train of thought further, but then Andy’s hand is in his drawers, pushing them down and out of the way, and he forgets what he was thinking.

“Ah! Cold!” Tom shouts. “Why didn’t you heat it up in your lube warmer first?”

Andy snorts. “Lube warmer?”

Tom sighs. 

“Never mind. It’s fine, I guess. Just chilly.”

Andy gives him a few more kisses.

“It’ll warm up,” Andy promises.

Tom moans.

“See? It’s gonna warm up real nice on your dick. Get you nice and wet. Slick as my hand. That feel good?”

Holy shit, Andy’s gonna dirty talk him! And he’s good at it? Dirty talk was a Haverford trademark, but since he’s finding speech difficult at the moment, he decides to allow Andy the honor.

“Y-yeah. It feels good.”

Since when did his voice sound so soft and small?

“You wanna fuck my fist? You wanna fuck my fist with your big dick?”

“Fuck yes!” he grits, thrusting his hips.

It goes on like that for a while, Andy dirty talking to him and coaxing him and stroking him through it, until he finally feels like he’s going to burst.

“Andy, Andy, I’m—!”

Andy moves his hand that little bit faster and soon Tom is coming all of Andy’s hand and his own stomach.

Eventually, Tom has to bat Andy’s hands away with a mewl before it gets to be too much and he’s left panting on his back while Andy wipes his hands off on a corner of the comforter.

“So? What’d ya think!?” 

Tom slits his eyes open.

“Dude, where’d you learn to do that?”

“Porn!” Andy says proudly.

Tom laughs.

“Of course. Well, uh, do you want me to return the favor? I feel like I’ve got a competitor to beat, so to speak.”

Andy blushes.

“Haha, well. I already did…that. Because you were really hot, and I couldn’t help it.”

“I’m…flattered?”

Andy kisses him, on the mouth this time.

“Good. We should cuddle more before you leave.”

Tom thinks, but he can’t come up with a single reason to disagree.

“Cool, cool. But you be the big spoon again, okay?”

Andy’s bear hug is answer enough.


End file.
